1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabricating method, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fabricating method utilizes liquid glue to stick two substrates. However, since the glue is fluid, the thickness of the glue can not be adjusted according to different design requirements, and the traditional semiconductor device and the fabricating method thereof can not provide good positioning precision, enough peeling strength, and high production amount.
In addition, if the glue has defects when the traditional semiconductor device is fabricated, it is difficult to remove the glue completely to repair the traditional semiconductor device.